Beauty Underneath
by MorganAnnUchiha
Summary: Love is strange, it can come when you least expect. It isn't always beautiful or easy. Sometimes we miss it or we ruin it and Sasuke is learning these things about love in the hardest of ways. When he opens his own heart to someone, will they be able to love him back? Or is Sasuke's lover the exact monster he claims to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty Underneath - Chapter One  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Ownership goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Also the lyrics used within this don't belong to me.**

**Warning: yaoi, inappropriate language, AU, OOC**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Hatake was not only the most beautiful man Neji had ever seen, but he was also the strangest. The boys exotic features - which was unparalleled next to anyone else's - sharp mind and warmth was what drew people to him. However, something that sometimes kept people at bay was his unforgiving temper. This however did not deter the Hyuuga in the slightest. If anything it only served to intrigue him more. It was almost a challenge to break Sasuke of his ways.<p>

"Neji?" He was pulled from his musings about the young raven he craved as he heard his name being called in a hesitant voice. The annoyance he felt over being interrupted was clearly shown as he turned to the one who had called his name, an eyebrow raised in question. "I'm sorry to disturb you but you did say that..." Neji stopped listening, feeling even more annoyance well within him as the fool before him begn giving excuses rather than simply getting to the point. He just wanted to return to his musings about Sasuke without the bothersome presence of another. His attention was once again brought to the person though as he heard the name of the very person he'd spent his morning thinking of leave the annoyance's lips.

"What?" Neji questioned having entirely missed what had been said about Sasuke. Thankfully to him, this time as he was spoken to again their was no incessant rambling, but a statement straight to the point.

"Sasuke is in town once again." It was known to most that Sasuke Hatake and his father lived on the outskirts of the small town. Neji wasn't the only one to notice the young Hatake's beauty, nor was he the only one to regularly search him out when he was in town, but he was the one who most bothered the object of many's affections.

"Lee, shall we go see the young Hatake?" A smirk came over Neji's features as the perfect scenario played out in his mind. He would woo him with sweet promises of a long life together, then once he had his love they would marry and he would twist the raven into his perfect little husband. What could go wrong? Neji of course didn't take into account how Sasuke himself would feel about this.

Lee had not responded to Neji's question, he knew it was rhetorical, plus he knew the Hyuuga was likely already into another daydream about Sasuke Hatake. Lee himself had to admit, he saw the appeal of the boy and even at one point had found himself infatuated to the point where he attempted to start something between himself and Sasuke. It hadn't gone well and Lee had respectfully went back to his role of aiding Neji rather than trying to win the Hatake for himself.

Lee saw what Neji didn't though. Neither of them would be winning the boys heart anytime. Hell, it didn't seem like anyone at all would, but that didn't mean Lee would stop trying. Afterall, anything could happen if you wanted it bad enough, right?

* * *

><p>Sasuke had rose from bed early that morning. His fathers Kakashi and Iruka had still been in bed, but he knew they would wake to leave for work soon after he left. His trek from his home to the center of town hadn't been too daunting to him as he regularly did this. As he went he was greeted by many and he made it a point to warmly greet them all back, flashing brilliant smiles and giving waves to them all.<p>

Somewhere along his journey he had been joined by his friend Gaara, whom though had a certain exotic beauty to him - much like Sasuke's - he wasn't at all as admired due to his completely uninviting personality. Out of respect for Sasuke and his sensitivity to how people treated his friends, some people greeted Gaara however, which would practically never happen were Gaara passing through on his own. Due to this fact, Gaara didn't acknowledge any of them.

Eventually, the two came to a more secluded part in their town of Konoha. It was the older buildings, one of which was the library - the place the redhead and black haired boy were heading at the time. Along the way they had both made general small talk, but once inside they separated without a word both going to collect their books. Soon enough the two were on their way again. Gaara let his eyes go to the books Sasuke had chosen as they began walking, once again finding themselves towards the more busy parts of town.

"Oh, Sasuke. Why doesn't it surprise me that you're reading that one again?" Gaara teased, showing his softer side, something that he only regularly did for those close to him as Sasuke was.

"It's my favorite." Sasuke answered. "You know that."

"I do, but come on. You must have read it at least a dozen times by now."

"It never gets old."

"I suppose I'll have to read it then to see what you love so much about it."

"You wouldn't like it."

"Oh?"

"It's a love story, Gaara."

"Again, why am I not surprised?"

"You may not be a romantic, but I am. And I thoroughly enjoy it."

"How can you find an interest in those stories though? They're so fake."

"Not entirely. These ideas of the great love stories must have been inspired somewhere, right? I hope to have a great love story someday." Sasuke answered, it was a quick statement but there was raw emotion in his voice as he spoke and the dreamy look in his eyes had even Gaara unable to say anything against it. Instead he found himself encouraging it.

"I hope you get what you want." As Gaara said this, he let a hand rest on his friend's shoulder, offering him one of those rare, but entirely genuine and beautiful smiles of his.

The two were interrupted though as a deep voice spoke. "Sasuke, it's such a pleasure to see your beautiful face this morning." Sasuke almost recoiled at the tone to Neji's voice, but instead reacted to the fact that he hadn't acknowledged Gaara.

"Ah, Neji. Thank you I suppose, but I'm not alone as you can see." He looked pointedly at Gaara whom had already unleashed a harsh gaze on the Hyuuga, showing him he was clearly wanted to leave. Behind Neji, Sasuke noticed Lee. Not wanting to be hypocritical to his own words he nodded towards him giving a polite acknowledgement, "Good morning, Lee." In return Lee gave a rather excited good morning.

"I apologize if I've offended you, Sasuke." Neji said in what he hoped was a sincere voice though all those around him saw right through it. He turned to Gaara, a clearly self righteous look on his face as he greeted him in what both Sasuke and Gaara saw as a disrespectful way.

"Subaku." It was odd how the man managed to make one word - a name of all things - sound so cold and condescending.

"Hyuuga." Although some would see Gaara acknowledging them as an accomplishment, Neji didn't. Gaara had responded in the exact way Neji had acted towards him and Neji was definitely aware of it. Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, not at all bothered with Gaara's actions, he knew how the redhead felt for the Hyuuga, it was about the same as Sasuke himself did.

Neji Hyuuga was seen as pompous, impolite, self righteous, rude, disrespectful, fake and demanding. Which was the closest anybody could come to accurately describing him.

"We have to go." Sasuke said, mainly as a means of getting away from Neji and being sure he acknowledged his words, though he made sure to glance to Lee, letting him know as well that he wasn't blatantly ignoring the other boy.

"So soon?" Lee voiced Neji's own thoughts.

"Yes." Gaara answered before Sasuke had a chance to say anything, quickly pulling him away, almost causing the raven to drop the books clutched in his arms.

Neji let out a frustrated growl watching the two leave, feeling jealousy blossom in his chest over the contact between the two.

"I'll never get near him with that around." Lee was bothered by the way Neji referred to Gaara as 'that' because he was usually a respectful person, but said nothing against it because first and foremost his loyalty was to Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to see a review, even if you didn't like it any sort of feedback is appreciated.<strong>

**-MorganAnnUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty Underneath - Chapter Two  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Ownership goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Also the lyrics used within this don't belong to me.**

**Warning: yaoi, inappropriate language, AU, OOC**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Neji disgusts me." Gaara stated plainly as he left with Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing to that though, only nodded in agreement then changed the topic.<p>

"How are you and Naruto?" In response to Sasuke's words Gaara flushed a bright red, looking away from him.

"We're good. Very good." Gaara offered no further explanation to his relationship with the blonde they both knew so well.

"You know Gaara for someone so opposed to the idea of love you seem to be pretty invested in your relationship with Naruto." Sasuke teased him. He was truly happy for his two friends, though their romance was fairly new they both cared deeply for the other and seemed to have true intentions.

"I never said there was anything wrong with love. Just those stories you read make love seem so unrealistic." Gaara argued back, though still he held a hope for Sasuke's dreams.

"It's not unrealistic. It's just that in these situations it would take a true and pure love, which is something that can't always be achieved." Sasuke responded.

"How do we always end up back on this topic?" Gaara wondered, feeling bemused.

"It's because you'll forever disagree and I'll forever try to convince you to agree. It's a cycle, Gaara." At this point the two were back to the part in their journey where they had met and so now they separated, giving each other a quick hug and goodbye in farewell as Gaara headed to his home and Sasuke did as well. This was their daily routine and it would always be one of Sasuke's favorite parts of their day as well as Gaara's.

"It's because you'll forever disagree and I'll forever try to convince you to agree. It's a cycle, Gaara." At this point the two were back to the point in their journey where they had met and so now they separated, giving each other a quick hug and goodbye in farewell as Gaara headed to his home and Sasuke did as well. This was their daily routine and it would always be one of Sasuke's favorite parts of their day as well as Gaara's.

* * *

><p>Once home Sasuke could sense that something was off since his parents were still home, he'd heard their voices from outside. As soon as he stepped inside he was greeted by Iruka.<p>

"What are you doing still home? Shouldn't you be at work?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sasuke did you forget?" Iruka asked. Sasuke resisted his urge to sarcastically respond, instead choosing to just give a questioning look as he tilted his head to the side.

"We're leaving for Suna today." Kakashi reminded Sasuke before Iruka had the chance.

Suna was the next town over from Konoha. It was about a day and a half's travel. Often times they would make this travel because that was where all Iruka's and Kakashi's friends lived. If it weren't for Sasuke they would still be living there. It was a fact that they were all aware of but they all ignored it. Most of the people living within Suna hadn't been as pleased with Kakashi and Iruka taking in Sasuke since he had been seen as a bad omen to all of the village because of the timing at which he had mysteriously appeared within their town. The three of them could see that it was unfair, Sasuke had only been a child at time but most would not see it that way.

Sighing, Sasuke had to admit although he hated being in that place and he was thankful they'd moved, he also hated the effort his fathers had to go through just to visit their old home and friends.

"Will you still be coming in a few days?" Iruka asked. Sasuke nodded.

"You know, we both would be more comfortable if you'd travel with us." Kakashi said while Iruka nodded along with his words, a concerned look coming over his features.

"I know but I'd prefer to spend as little time as possible back in Suna. That's why I always come later than you two." Sasuke said, giving them a wry smile. Both of his fathers said nothing more on the subject, knowing from past experience that they couldn't change the boy's mind.

Soon enough the two were on their way, both riding on the back of their horse Karin so they could leave behind their other, Juugo for when their son was to join them.

"Be safe!" Sasuke called after them as he watched them ride off towards the forest nearby to their home.

* * *

><p>It was later on in the evening, Sasuke was curled up by the fire with a book in his lap as he hunched over reading intently. He was lost in the world of romance and dreams. He was startled away from it though as there was a loud knock on the door. Annoyed he rose from his spot, wondering who it could be since he had no plans for a visitor that evening. When he opened the door a sight met him which he was entirely surprised and displeased by.<p>

"Sasuke!" Greeted Neji. For once, Lee was not with him. Forgetting his usual manners Sasuke spoke in a harsh voice.

"How the hell do you know where I live?"

Neji ignored the boys clear disapproval of his presence and knowledge then told him in a voice that almost sounded mocking, like it should be obvious how he knew or something, "You're the only one who lives on the outskirts, Sasuke. Everyone knows whos home this is." Sasuke sighed but said nothing in acknowledgement. For a few minutes the two stood, Neji attempting to start casual conversations as if the two were friends simply hanging out or worse, lovers spending time together, but Sasuke shut down every attempt with uninterested and short replies. Sasuke was unsure of how to get rid of the Hyuuga so finally he just blurted out,

"As you can see Neji, my fathers are not home and I really must be leaving as well. I'm late to leave for Suna." Neji said nothing about the boy needing to go to Suna. He made it his duty to know about Sasuke and his family so he knew that was where the family had moved from.

"Ahh, well I'll see you off then." Neji said, thinking it was a polite thing to do which Sasuke would enjoy. However, it only served to piss him off. He hadn't been expecting that. He thought it would just get rid of the Hyuuga and he could leave still when he'd scheduled it.

Sasuke was so desperate to be rid of the man though that he found himself turning away, making quick work in preparing his home to be left for a while and gathering up the things he would need. Soon, he too was now leaving on his horse, completely ignoring the man who watched him go, calling farewells behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to see a review, even if you didn't like it, any sort of feedback is appreciated.<strong>

**-MorganAnnUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty Underneath - Chapter Three  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Ownership goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Also the lyrics used within this don't belong to me.**

**Warning: yaoi, inappropriate language, AU, OOC**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sasuke sighed softly, he'd hoped he would catch up to Kakashi and Iruka by now. They usually took a while with their journey, slowing on the chance that Sasuke would leave early since he had done this a few times. Sighing once again, he found his thoughts moving to his favorite book he'd been reading earlier, which was also tucked safely into the bag he'd brought with him in his journey along with a few changes of clothes and various other things he would need. None of those were his focus now though, he found himself singing quietly, his voice carrying with the blowing winds.<p>

"_Love's a curious thing, it often comes disguised. Look at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized so look with your heart and not with your eyes. The heart understands, the heart never lies. Believe what it feels and trust what it shows. Look with your heart, the heart always knows. Love is not always beautiful, not at the start so open your arms and close your eyes tight, look with your heart and when it finds love your heart will be right._"

He had been told many times that he had a beautiful voice to match his looks, but he didn't see himself as anything special in either aspect. Letting a small smile grace his features, he slowed as the wind blew colder, biting harshly into his skin. Below him, his stead Juugo let out a displeased whine he was as well feeling the cold. Sasuke's smile left his voice instead being replaced by a sympathetic little frown as he patted the side of the horses neck.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Kakashi and Iruka sat together utterly terrified. They were in a situation that many couldn't even begin to imagine. Not only were they in some sort of darkly beautiful castle, there were creatures all around them. One in particular though was the most fearsome and threatening. His looks, they were something they couldn't even begin to describe.<p>

However, all this wasn't what scared them. They were scared for Sasuke, their precious Sasuke. Kakashi, always being the concerned lover he was though attempted to soothe Iruka. "Don't worry my love, Sasuke will be okay. He's a strong lad." Kakashi knew what he said was true, but still. The thought of him being alone didn't settle right with him. Iruka pulled away from Kakashi, looking at him sharply as his voice rose now, catching the attention of those around them.

"Kakashi, don't you dare tell me not to worry. My baby Sasuke is out there all alone!" Kakashi had no time to react as Iruka was pulled to his feet, now facing the creature they had both previously been focused on.

"Who's Sasuke?" The creatures voice was not what they expected. It was like a melody to their ears, but it still couldn't bring them past what they saw before them.

Iruka said nothing to the demanding beast before him, while Kakashi quickly let out a harsh answer, "Don't worry about it! He's none of your concern," his voice clearly showing protectiveness and anger. Letting out an irritated growl the beast released Iruka, his attention turning to Kakashi since he had spoken to him, but he said nothing and instead just walked over to pick something up off the stand nearby. Kakashi and Iruka both saw that it was a small mirror. The beast spoke to it, saying their sons name and within moments they could hear the melodious voice of their son's singing coming through the mirror.

Witchcraft, Kakashi and Iruka both thought in fear as they watched the mirror seeing their son and hearing him.

"Kisame, Deidara, Sasori go fetch him would you?" The beastly male demanded. Three people - the Hatake's assumed where whom had been mentioned by the creature - exited quickly.

Unable to resist his curiosity, Kakashi spoke again. "What is that exactly?" He inclined his head to the mirror. Kakashi was pleasantly surprised as he received a response.

"An enchanted mirror. You say the name of anyone and it will show you them as they are at the moment you say it."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to see a review, even if you didn't like it, any sort of feedback is appreciated.<strong>

**-MorganAnnUchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty Underneath - Chapter Four  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Ownership goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Also the lyrics used within this don't belong to me.**

**Warning: yaoi, inappropriate language, AU, OOC**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello. Not to be rude but who the hell are you?" Sasuke had been met by three odd looking people in his journey. The first, a blonde person who he couldn't quite figure out if it was a male or female. Their hair was pulled into a high ponytail yet the length still reached down to the person's hips and the bangs in front fell slighly across their face, covering one of the azure eyes. On the blonde's hands he could see strange things that almost looked to him like extra mouths, complete with the tongue, teeth and everything. This didn't phase Sasuke much though, he'd seen stranger surely, besides the person was just barely taller than himself so what was really intimidating about him?<p>

The next person he saw was huge in stature and scary in comparison to the first. His skin was a pale blue color and his hair a darker blue while his eyes were beady and black. On his cheeks were strange gill like features and in his mouth rows of sharp teeth. Still not too frightening for Sasuke though. It reminded him of someone.

Last was the most normal looking one at least compared to most people's standards. His hair was a red, almost the same as Gaara's only a hint or two darker, but his eyes were a deep brown. He was relatively short, about Sasuke's own height and his skin though pale, was no where near Sasuke's paleness.

Although Sasuke didn't notice the three were awed by his beauty and the fact that he didn't run from them.

"I am Deidara." This was the blonde who Sasuke deduced was a male from the sound of his voice.

"The mighty Kisame." Then the blue man.

"Sasori." And finally the redhead.

"We are at your service," they spoke together, "and his" the ending was almost a whisper.

"Follow if you dare to." They didn't wait for a response from Sasuke, simply started walking off. They all hoped he would follow and they were not disappointed.

"Where are we going?"

"To Master's realm." Sasori answered mysteriously.

"Master's realm?" Sasuke repeated, even more confused by the answer he had recieved.

"A place of darkness." Again, Sasori's words did nothing to help Sasuke's confusion so with a sigh he gave up and simply climbed down from Juugo's back instead choosing to walk along, pulling the horse with him by the reigns.

* * *

><p>Where Kakashi and Iruka were, they and the mysterious terrifying beast were still watching Sasuke through the mirror. Two people watching grew even more worried while the other grew hopeful.<p>

"Enough." The beautiful voice of the ugly beast spoke to the mirror, tucking it into his pocket as he turned to the others in the room who had until that point stayed in the shadows. "Shall we go greet our guest?"

"Of course, Master Itachi." Was heard. It was a few different voices, but Kakashi nor Iruka could pinpoint exactly how many people there were. They both rose, assuming they would be going as well, but as they headed towards the door they were cut off by a flow of even scarier creatures, whom they flinched away from and then the door slammed shut and locked in place.

As soon as they were alone rather than being unproductive in their situation, they snapped into action and found themselves at the french doors they'd noted earlier and thankfully, they opened. Glancing from the balcony they were now on they could see Sasuke entering the castle grounds through a gate with the three creatures who seemed to serve the one they now guessed was Itachi. There was an urge to yell out to him, but they didn't know if he would hear or even if it would change anything.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't realize at first but he was now alone. The three men from earlier had disappeared. He looked around, confused and not noticing the abundance of presences in the shadows. It was hard to see within the place, it was dimly lit with a few candles, and faint light from the outside day shown in through windows, but the people in the shadows were skilled at hiding, they had plenty of practice hiding away.<p>

"Hello?" Sasuke questioned, discomfort growing in him. There were whispers and his head turned to where they came from, the shadows of the room. Sighing he pleaded with them, "Can you come out please? I'm really confused right now. I mean, three random people ask me to come here then ditch me. You're not about to kill me are you?" All the occupants of the room were amused by the beautiful boy. Slowly, one by one though, they met his request, stepping out, well all did except Itachi.

The first three were whom he had already met. Deidara, Kisame and Sasori. The next though was a strange man with black skin and white patterns on his body, where his bones would be if you had x-ray vision. And his hair was a shiny silver color, slicked back. The man was tall, not like Kisame but tall still. Sasuke was fascinated by him. "The name's Hidan! Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke was now not just fascinated but amused by him as well.

"Sasuke Hatake." He said, flashing the man a gorgeous smile.

Next to step out was a delicate looking female. She had amber colored eyes, and bright blue hair, like Kisame's but the shades were completely different. She was petite and stood in height about the same as Sasuke, just like Sasori did. Although the other's strange features didn't bug him he did note that the woman didn't seem to have any strangeness to her. "I am Konan."

Sasuke gave her a polite smile and spoke to her, "It's a pleasure."

Right next to Konan came a man covered in piercings. Sasuke attempted to count them but quickly gave up. The hair atop the man's head was a shocking orange color, like a carrot, Sasuke thought, amusing himself. It spiked up from the man's head and Sasuke found himself with the urge to pat it down. "I am Pein." Sasuke now found himself noting the eyes that the man had. They were a pale purple color and seemed to have rings of black within them.

"Hello Pein." Sasuke nodded at him.

The next to appear was someone he was extremely familiar with. In fact, it was whom he'd thought of when meeting Kisame. Though there weren't many similarities one that was there happened to be the sharp teeth and black eyes, though Suigetsu's were not beady like Kisame's, instead they were wide and inviting. His skin was not blue, but instead a pale color, similar to Sasuke's but not quite. And his hair was a shock of white, it was as pure as winters first snow fall and hung in spikes. "Sasuke." Suigetsu greeted with a grin. Not sparing a moment, Sasuke flew at him, his arms wrapping tightly as he felt himself being held as well. "Oh god, Suigetsu!" Sasuke gasped, unable to come up with much more to say than that. For a few moments, the two remained like that, staying in each other's embrace as they whispered words to each other, ignoring the looks they were receiving from those around them.

Eventually, their embrace was broken. Not by Sasuke or Suigetsu, but by Itachi whom spoke from the shadows. "Suigetsu, how do you know the boy?" Sasuke had jumped back from Suigetsu, further away from the voice which had come from a small distance away and he found himself backing towards the door. Suigetsu was amused at Sasuke's reaction, he found it almost adorable.

"We're old friends. You know, from before." Suigetsu answered the person in the shadows. Sasuke was curious what Suigetsu was referencing to. Before what? He didn't speak though. Instead waited for the still hidden person to come out or speak again, but neither happened. Sasuke cast glances towards the other people still in the room whom all simply watched with curiousity at what was happening.

"Um, could you come out please?" Sasuke finally asked, directing his look and words to where he believed the person in the shadows was, though he couldn't be sure specifically, he only had an idea.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't wish to."

"Please?"

Sasuke received no answer this time.

"Fine. Can you at least tell me whom I came here to meet. Deidara, Kisame and Sasori were interesting enough, but they spoke about someone else. Can I meet him?" Sasuke questioned curiously, excitement in his voice. He was intensely intrigued by all the people in the place and his dear friend Suigetsu was there so that was a good sign, right?

"I am he." The voice spoke again. Sasuke loved listening to it he realized. It was soothing, velvety, beautiful even. He ached to see the man behind the voice.

"I can't see you then?"

"Not yet."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Itachi."

"Itachi." Sasuke repeated, liking the way the name felt on his tongue, like it was natural to him.

"I believe there are people here whom you know." The man with the velvet voice who Sasuke now knew as Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Other than Suigetsu. Pein, Kisame take him to them." The man Sasuke met earlier with the orange hair and piercings stepped forward heading up the stairs, who was quickly followed by the blue man and soon Sasuke as well. He didn't hear any footsteps coming behind them, nor did he see as the others in the room all went off in different directions, returning to what they had been doing before their day had been interrupted with all the Hatakes. A few moments after Sasuke, Kisame and Pein disappeared from sight, Itachi followed. He didn't want the beautiful boy to see him. He would fear him and leave surely.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to see a review, even if you didn't like it, any sort of feedback is appreciated.<strong>

**-MorganAnnUchiha**


End file.
